


The Devil Don't Care

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Threesome, explicit - Freeform, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The reader meets Dean and Crowley in a bar. Pretty much just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Don't Care

You'd seen him in the bar several times over the last week or so. He spent most of his time with another guy, and they looked pretty close from what you could see. There was dangerous edge to him, but he seemed playful and had an uncaring attitude about him, especially when he jumped on the karaoke. You thought maybe he was taking the piss when he sang because you hear his voice was good, he was just having fun rather than being serious. The boos from the crowd only seemed to spur him on, and you'd seen him get into more than one fight with patrons and staff alike. But he kept coming back, packing away the alcohol and grinning at all his fun.

It didn't help he was drop dead gorgeous. The guy he was with wasn't so bad either. You didn't normally go for older guys, but this guy had an air of authority about him that just made you even more curious.

So when he approached you at the bar, offering you a drink, you didn't say no. After a few moments of conversation, you had his name – Crowley – and you'd deduced that him and Mr-So-Hot-I-Could-Care-Less were not _together_ together, but merely very good friends. And that didn't make your day....well.

'So, Y/N.' The hot older English guy drawled your name like it was silk, and you shuddered. 'I see you've had eyes on Dean most of the week.'

You shrugged nonchalantly, trying to appear cool. 'Well, he's pretty easy on the eyes.' Crowley looked back over, raising an eyebrow as Dean beat yet another guy at pool. Pity he was so bad at foosball. 'You guys have been in here most of the week, and I don't see any women with you.' Your confidence was boosted by the shots you'd downed already, and god knows it had been long enough since you'd actually had any male attention. Worthwhile male attention, at any rate.

Crowley chuckled, watching Dean collect his winnings. 'Tonight may be your lucky night then.'

'How so?' You asked, sipping at the tall glass of vodka and lemonade in front of you. Dean wandered over then, ordering a beer and sliding into the seat next to Crowley.

'Dean. This is Y/N.'

'Hey.' Dean said, seemingly uncaring of who you were or what your name was. You scowled, and Crowley rolled his eyes.

'She's fast becoming a very dear friend.' The other man gave a tight smile – wow, he really didn't give a shit. You looked away, feeling slightly uncomfortable and Crowley appeared a little annoyed at the dismissal. 'Dean. A word?' You stood, taking your drink in hand, coming to the conclusion that this was a dead end.

'I'll just leave you guys to it.'

Without waiting, you moved away, finding an empty pool table and an opponent ready to play, although you knew you'd probably lose. Pool wasn't a strong skill of yours, but you enjoyed playing. As you lined up your shots, your opponent haggling bets with you, you grinned, forgetting about the hot douchebag at the bar.

Half an hour passed, and you lost the game, but it had been enjoyable to play. Handing over your twenty dollars, you smiled and shook hands with the guys, putting the pool cue back on the rack. Turning around, you came face to face with Dean, and yelped a little at the intrusion of your personal space.

'God. Give a girl some warning yeah?' You scowled at him, and he chuckled.

'Wanna play?' He asked, jerking his head towards the pool table. You contemplated it for a moment, folding your arms across your chest.

'You just saw me lose.' Came your reply, and Dean shrugged, moving closer, to the point that you could feel his body heat against you.

'How about we make it interesting?' You raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue, giving nothing away. He chuckled deeply. 'If you lose, I'll still fuck you.' Your mouth went dry, and your arms loosened a little from around your chest. 'If I win...you do whatever I want. You're mine for the night.'

What in the hell do you say to that? You didn't know this guy, and it seemed like he was probably more dangerous than his attitude gave away. There was a steely glint to his green eyes, and that smirk promised all sorts of wickedness. For all you knew, he might be a serial killer, and doing what he wanted could lead to you being dead.

'Your loss.' He shrugged, turning. Your hand flashed out, grabbing his elbow and he looked down at it, then back up to you. 'Interested then?'

'I – er – you're not, like, a serial killer or anything.' Dean laughed then, a deep and rich sound that vibrated all the way through your belly to your groin and you felt one of your knees wobble.

'Telling you would take all the fun out of it.' He whispered, reaching behind you for a cue, knowing your answer already. 'Come on, sweetheart. Rack 'em up.' You nodded mutely, doing as he asked. He stood back, chalking the tip of the cue as he watched your ass bend over the table, pulling the balls out and lining them up for the game.

In the end, you really didn't stand a chance and didn't even get one shot in. He potted all the colours right off the bat, whilst you watched, dumbfounded, from the side of the table. When he was done, he stood up with a wide grin, his eyes focused on you. 'Well, looks like you're mine, sweetheart.'

'I, I...' You weren't entirely sure how to respond. Dean placed his cue on the table, completely ignoring the “Please put your cue away” sign, and sidled up to you, placing his large hands on your hips, smiling wickedly.

'Come on. We're getting out of here.' He slipped his hand around your waist, and practically pulled your stunned ass across the bar, towards Crowley, who'd been watching with interest. Dean grinned at his friend. 'You coming?' The older man smiled, and you paled a little, wondering why he'd invited Crowley to join you. They were probably staying at the same hotel, so it was probably innocent right? Just letting him know he was done for the night, and that Crowley would accompany them back to the hotel.

Of course, that was probably wishful thinking.

Oh god, you were gonna swoon if this was heading where you thought it was heading. You'd not done anything remotely wild since college, and those days were long behind you. And now you were being taken back to a hotel, with not one but two gorgeous strangers?

Your fantasies were confirmed the moment Dean opened his hotel room door, allowing you to enter, then following in, Crowley close behind. You stood, somewhat awkwardly, in the middle of the room, with its large bed and crisp hotel sheets, looking around. Dean slipped off his jacket, whilst Crowley grinned.

'So. You're ours for the night.' Dean said, his words having exactly the effect he wanted on you. You swallowed hard, looking at both men, your hands held stiffly by your side. All trace of bravado from the booze had worn off and now here you were, with two guys, two _handsome_ guys, who may or may not be dangerous and it looked like they were going to have their way with you. A flood of moisture between your legs made you blush, and you repeated the swallowing action. 'Crowley suggested I should be nice to pretty little thing like you, and he's right.' Dean moved closer, plucking a strand of hair from your face and tucking it behind your ear. 'You are a pretty little thing.' He looked over at his companion. 'Then he made another suggestion. One I'm thinking you might be all too interested in.'

'W-what was that?' God, your voice was shaking. How pathetic could you be?

Crowley chuckled. 'I think she's nervous, Dean. Why don't you relax her a bit?'

Dean smiled, raising his hands to push your jacket off of your shoulders. Then he pushed you backwards, until your knees hit the edge of the bed. You wobbled, then fell onto your ass, looking up at him with a small amount of fear. He placed a finger on your collarbone, pushing again and you complied, laying back on the bed. He got to his knees, removing your shoes as you lay there, feeling more nervous than you had done in your life as this drop dead gorgeous man ran his hands up your legs, over your thighs, just brushing over your core through your jeans. 'Can feel the heat off you, even through these. You want this don't you?' It wasn't a question, but you nodded anyway, tensing a little as his fingers found the buckle of your belt. He undid that, sliding the leather out from your pants, then went to work on the button and fly. You were suddenly thankful you'd decided to put on matching underwear today, and it was nice lacy stuff at that. As your jeans made it past your hips, you heard Dean make a noise of approval in his throat.

'Dressed to impress, ay luv?' Crowley's voice suddenly reminded you that there was another man in the room.

Your jeans were gone, and Dean's hands were on either side of you, gripping the lace fabric. He started to slide them down and you swallowed, closing your eyes tightly as cool air hit your exposed flesh. When you opened them again, a weight settled on the bed beside you, and you saw Crowley had moved from the chair and removed his suit jacket and tie. The top button was undone, exposing the skin at the top of his throat and you swallowed hard again, wondering what he was planning on doing.

Then Dean's tongue touched your slit and you just about lost all sensibility. He licked you from bottom to top, and you arched up, coming face to face with Crowley, who swept you away in a deep kiss, his hand palming your breast through the camisole you wore. The combined pleasure of both men touching you sent to the edge quickly, and when Dean thrust two fingers inside your cunt, you cried out, only for Crowley to swallow the sound with another kiss, his hands pulling your camisole down to expose your bra covered breasts. Riding out the echoes of your orgasm, you writhed underneath the both of them, Dean's hot tongue wrenching every last inch of pleasure from your body.

Crowley moved from kissing you to sucking and nipping at your breasts, coaxing you upwards a little so he could remove the rest of your clothes. When you were finally naked, Dean stopped looking up, his gaze wandering over your breasts, that filthy smirk creeping back over his face. 'Not a bad shout, Crowley.' He muttered, sucking one of his fingers into his mouth, before lowering his hand back down. His tongue returned to your cunt, licking and sucking at your clit, and then without warning, he eased a finger knuckle deep into your ass, making you cry out again. You hadn't been expecting it, but the action, mixed with his tongue and Crowley's hands and lips over your breasts and neck, made you fall over the precipice again and you were almost a sobbing mess, whilst both men were still fully clothed.

Dean pulled away, retracting his fingers from you and you shuddered with the loss. Crowley stood, surveying the wreck his compatriot had left behind, a grin on his face. 'Any preference?' He asked Dean, who promptly grabbed your hip, rolling you onto your stomach. He pushed you up further onto the bed, on your knees, and you complied, not really able to do much but what he indicated.

'Well, I'm gonna fuck her. You do what you want.' Dean grinned, pulling his shirt off. Crowley's grin only widened, but you didn't look, too busy panting for breath and trying to hold yourself together. The younger of the two men moved behind you, stripping the rest of his clothes off, his hands on your ass cheeks as he spread you wide open. 'Someone's definitely eager. Don't think she expected this, do you?'

'It would seem she didn't expect anything of you.' Crowley jabbed. 'Until I had words. Regretting it?'

Dean laughed, the deep throaty sound making you groan as you struggled to hold yourself up on all fours. He slapped your rear and you drew in a sharp breath. 'I'm not regretting a thing. She might. When she struggles to walk home.' _Oh god, please._ You silently begged, hoping his words weren't just an empty threat.

You felt him then, his arousal prodding at your soaked hole, and you pushed back a little, closing your eyes as the first couple of inches sank into you. He pushed his cock in the entire way, resting for a second, his face pinched as your walls clenched at him and you moaned loudly. Dean's hands clutched at your hips, holding you fast, despite your squirming to the contrary. 'Please.' The word was barely a whisper, and you kept your eyes shut, groaning again as his fingers dug into your hips. He pulled back, withdrawing his cock from you and when you were just about to beg again, he slammed back in, hitting your depths with a bruising force, and you cried out, your eyes snapping open. Crowley had moved without you noticing, and he was knelt in front of you, his shirt undone, and his pants gone, his cock inches from your face. Fresh arousal burst inside you and you grunted as Dean fucked you hard from behind. Looking up at Crowley, you saw the open desire on his face, as he slid a hand around his cock, the other holding your chin. You opened your mouth, allowing him to slide his cock between your lips, and you hollowed your cheeks, swiping your tongue over the head and making him groan loudly.

'Shit.' Dean exclaimed. 'She's fucking tight.' His breath came hard and fast, and between the cock fucking your pussy and the one plunging in and out of your mouth, you had no ability to make any noise. Your moans stopped dead in your throat, prevented from escaping by Crowley's hard dick moving between your lips. His hand snaked around the back of your head, fisting in your hair to hold you fast, taking over the rhythm himself. You couldn't move, Dean's hands on your hips and Crowley's behind your head.

The feeling was absolute heaven.

Dean took one hand off of you, and you wanted to protest the loss of his grip, but without the ability to speak, it was hard to do so. The slightest touch at your ass made you whimper around Crowley's cock and the older man grunted. 'Mmmm, make more of those little sounds, love. It's positively delicious.' You obliged, the noises turning to hums around his dick, and he threw his head back, enjoying the sensation. Dean smiled, circling his thumb around your asshole, before pressing into it, his eyes rolling back as you reflexively clenched your walls around his cock, and he pushed his thumb in further, using it to fuck your ass as he continued to pound into you. The noises you made increased, and Crowley's hand tightened in your hair.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck.' Dean repeated, trying to keep the motion up. 'I'm gonna fucking cum.' He arched his back as he increased his pace, and you knew his promise of not being able to walk tomorrow was definitely a promise, not a threat. You felt your own climax approaching fast, and you cried out, briefly losing Crowley's cock from between your lips, but he was quick to resume throat fucking you, and you felt both men harden and swell.

Crowley grunted, and simultaneously, both men came, and you felt warm spread through your belly as you swallowed down the spendings from the cock in your mouth. Both of them stayed where they were for a moment, Dean pulling his thumb away, leaving a slight burn and stretch, but not one you didn't enjoy. As he moved, pulling his cock from you, and you felt the warmth stickiness of your combined spendings cover your thighs, before Crowley let go too and you collapsed to the bed with contented sigh.

Silence followed for a few moments as they cleaned up, and you stretched, wanting to clean up yourself, but not feeling like you had the ability to move. Crowley returned to the room, sitting on the bed next to you, his hand going to caress your bare thigh. He chuckled, and you looked at him quizzically.

'If you think we're anywhere near done with you, pet, you've got another thing coming.'

 


End file.
